


Love Smack

by Chezborger



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Chubby Reader, F/M, Hellsing Ultimate OVA, Small fluff, Smut, Smutty, Walter c dornez, Young Walter Dornez, hellsing - Freeform, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chezborger/pseuds/Chezborger
Summary: A young Walter is a man with needs
Relationships: Walter Dornez/Reader, Young walter dornez/reader
Kudos: 14





	Love Smack

She knocked gently, twiddling her thumbs nervously wondering what he wanted. The vampire hunter had a particularly off day. She heard it rumored by everyone., but she also heard that he wanted to see her and so here she was.

"Come in." She took a breath of encouragement and walked in. She had a crush on the handsome man so facing him each time was really troublesome.

She finds him adjusting his tie. When their eyes meet in the mirror he turns around greeting her with a smile. His hand going up to his hair making sure it was combed back. "(Y/n), you're looking more lovely than ever."

"Thank you walter." She blushes looking down. He moves in closer, brushing away locks that cover her face. When she looks up she meets his blue eyes while chewing her lip nervously, her flustered demeanor is noticable and he can't help but smile at the cute reaction. "W-What is it that you wanted to see me for." 

"Well you see I've been having some trouble." He sighs.

"How so?" The concern in her voice makes his heart swell. 

"My mind has been racing lately. I try to think of other things but the only thing that comes to mind is you."

"Me?" She asks confused 

"Yes. If I'm was being honest you drive me crazy." Her personality was enough to make him fall for her but her pillowy self just added more to her beauty. "I find myself wanting to hold your soft body. Wanting to kiss your plump lips, I also want to hear you say my name like a prayer. So what I wanted to ask you (Y/n) is, if you'll let me." He's so close at this point all she does is nod and tell him a soft yes. Just seconds after his hands arms wrap around her soft middle and his lips press onto hers gently. Swallowing a small whimper that escapes her throat.

"Your lips are sweeter than any candy." He whispers before he places kisses on the corner of her mouth then moves to her neck. She feels the bed againts the back of her knees, realizing they moved and pulls him down with her. He hoavers over her, adjusting his glasses then drinking in her current state.

"Kiss me again Walter." He's taken back at the bold request coming from the woman who was shy not to long ago. Walter smirks and obliges. His lips press onto hers, this time slipping in his tongue and dancing it with hers. His hand grips her soft thigh using it to pull her round ass closer againts him. She blushes feeling his body so close to hers. Hurried kisses turned into hurried touches and clothes being fumbled off and tossed around from left to right. 

When her full breast are revealed his hands slide up her soft stomach and grabs the handfuls, pressing his face between them making her giggle and pet his head.

"I'm sorry, I've been wanting to do that for ages." He says muffled kissing all over her heated breast. He licks over a nipple, drawing circles with his tongue while making eye contact, the lewd act makes her moan. "That too." He winks smiling devilishly. Walter guides the woman on her stomach revealing her soft round ass to him.

"Comfortable?" He asks kindly.

"Mhm." Her reply quiet but still riddled with anticipation.

"Good, Good." His warm hands grope over the round exposed skin. He gives it a nice slap that echos through the room. 

"Walter!" She gasps, he worries that she wouldn't like that until she sticks out her ass for more. Chuckling as he rubs over the reddening spot.

"You like that?" He does it once more and she whimpers the second time. He gives her a few more, loving the way it shook with each slap. His thumb finally goes down and opens her plump folds.

"My, My, look at this. So wet already for me." He circles her clit with his thumb then slides it up pushing it into her entrance, shes quick to clamp onto it.

"Walter...please, just fuck me already." She whines moving on his finger. 

"One moment you're so shy, now you want me to put my cock in you. Is that what you want?" He presses it againts her ass and she nods fervently, her mind a fog. "As you wish, I can't say no to you."

He slides in with some ease. Her velvet soaked walls cling to him and he let's out a low groan. His fingers dip into her ass and he gets lost in the feeling. With each thrust and move of the hips they loose themselves even more. His hips speed up faster and more rough. Her crys and skin slapping againts skin fill the room, he loves hearning all of it.

"Oh Walter!" She moans, his cock filled her up nicely and his hips never let up in the slightest. 

Walter's hand comes down again and swats her ass. With which thrust and smack her body shook and he watched it hypnotized. He could feel she was close when her weeping pussy started to choke his cock. She gripped onto the sheets becoming a moaning mess repeating his name along with curses. One last smack to the ass is what brought her to her orgasm and Walter goes faster chasing his own from her milking walls. After pulling out he hears her soft whine and shushes her while rubbing soft circles on her hip. 

He holds her close spooning her. His hand roams over her soft form attentively and his lips kiss her shoulder and neck. "We've made quite the mess and noise." He chuckles softly. "I hope you know I'm serious about me being absolutely mad over you. Thank you for letting me touch you in this way." The last part is a whisper but she could still hear the gratefulness in his voice.

"No, thank you Walter." She hums placing a hand to his cheek. "for making me feel beautiful."

"My dear you're absolutely gorgeous."


End file.
